


Insubordination

by AmberStories



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, Dom/sub, Implied Dom Edward, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Sub Oswald, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Some Fluff, Spanking, Sub Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberStories/pseuds/AmberStories
Summary: Oswald deals with his Chief of Staff's recent insubordination.





	

“There’s a much better strategy to get Mr. Barone to sell his land to the city. You know perfectly well he won’t agree if we just ask him, and threats don’t work very well on his character, so I suggest we…”

 

Oswald tries to suppress a wince as Ed yet again abruptly interrupts his meeting to share his input. Not that it isn’t valid. But lately, his Chief of Staff has been poking his nose in all sorts of affairs at the Mayor’s office, whether they fall under his duties or not, sitting in at private meetings and scrutinizing locked files.

 

The Mayor is sure it comes from a good place. Ed simply wishes for things to go as smoothly as possible, which Oswald is grateful for. But there’s a point where he starts to wonder how much of Ed’s nosiness is due to him wanting to help or due to his not-so-secret inclination to show off his intellectual superiority.

 

While Oswald is happy to have someone so dedicated to his cause working for him, he nonetheless feels his own independence threatened by Ed’s constant need to grace everyone with his valuable opinion. If he has made it this far without Ed’s help, he would probably do just as well on his own now without his constant nagging, thank you very much.

 

To make things worse, Oswald is receiving now almost daily complaints from members of the staff, who claim Ed has come into their offices and re-organized their entire databases, or gotten rid of information he deemed useless, or, worse, insulted them to their faces for their shortcomings (sometimes by means of nasty-sounding riddles). 

 

Which is why he feels like him and the Chief of Staff need a talk.

 

When everyone leaves his office at the end of the meeting, he gives Ed a look, showing him to stay.

 

“How can I help you, Mr. Mayor?”

 

Ed’s self-satisfied grin is enough to make Oswald purse his lips in slight annoyance. Ed is probably  _ sooo  _ pleased with how he has swayed the Mayor’s collaborators on the delicate matters they were discussing.

 

“Ed, my friend. I need to be very clear with you.”

 

He presses two fingers to his forehead as he musters up the courage to confront his one and only friend, his lover, and his employee, who is simply staring back at him emotionless.

 

“These past few weeks… I have received complaints, Ed. From the staff. They say you have been intruding into their jobs and…”

 

“I’m the Chief of Staff. Of course I intrude on the staff’s jobs.” Ed interrupts.

 

“Outside of your jurisdiction. You’ve been interfering with their productivity.” Oswald’s words come out a bit more harshly than he had intended. When he is met with an unconvinced look, he continues.

 

“I am  _ so  _ thankful for all that you’ve done, Ed. I’m so thankful for  _ you _ and what we have become. But you need to let me and the staff do our jobs. You…”

 

A chuckle interrupts him again. 

 

“I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?” Ed’s riddle comes out in one breath and his eyes lighten up as he expectantly waits for an answer.

 

Oswald can only stare back, mouth slightly open with the sentence he was about to finish, appalled at his friend’s utterly insensitive interruption.

 

“A brain.” Ed’s grin widens. “That’s what I have. That’s what I give. I’ve shown you again and again what that can do for you, from the moment I made you Mayor of Gotham without the help of a single payoff. You would be out of your mind to keep me from doing my job.”

 

To say that Oswald is vexed at this point would be an understatement. Despite his love for Ed, this outburst of arrogance is beyond what even he can concede.

 

He struggles to find the words to express his frustration, but the image of Ed holding him in his arms, of his body heat pressed against his, of his soft lips on his forehead, interferes with his anger and overwhelms him. He looks down, swallowing hard, hating himself for not being able to stand up to his friend. If the same words had come out of any other employee, they would probably be drowning in a pool of their own blood by now.

 

“Very well. You can go.” He hears himself utter in a small voice, cursing himself for being such a whimp. 

 

He is not going to let this go, he tells himself as he is left alone. He will just have to find another way to get his message across.

 

\---

 

Later that night, Oswald thinks back to the earlier incident as he lies in Ed’s arms in his bed. Ed had completely ignored their little exchange when assuming his usual dominating role during foreplay, just about an hour ago. 

 

Much to his own surprise, Oswald had recently discovered the feeling of being dominated to be quite arousing. Similarly - and not so surprisingly - Ed had found it just as exciting to be the one in control. Ever since this sort-of accidental realization, most of Oswald’s sexual life had turned into a tale of submission. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. But a small portion of his ego would protest in the back of his mind every time he was forced into this or that position.

 

As he reminisces on these feelings and the ones elicited by his meeting earlier, he can still feel the heat spreading from his bottom, a reminder of the somewhat light spanking he received from Ed for no particular reason at all. The thought alone makes him blush, feeling slightly embarrassed for having enjoyed that so much when  _ he  _ should have been the one punishing Ed for his insubordination.

 

That’s when his eyes light up with a sudden idea. He turns his head slightly to look back at Ed, who is on the verge of falling asleep, if not asleep already. His eyebrows furrow as he contemplates a way to achieve his end. He knows he doesn’t have the strength to overpower the taller man’s body, should he be giving him trouble (which he most certainly will). So he is going to need some help.

 

Carefully slipping out of Ed’s embrace and still naked from their latest activities, he rummages through the clothes messily discarded on the floor until he finds the silk tie he was wearing earlier.

 

With all the gentleness his touch allows, he delicately takes a hold of Ed’s heavy arms, praying for him not to wake. He slowly pulls them up until they’re above his head and wraps the tie firmly around his wrists. 

 

Just as he’s done binding the tie itself to the bed’s railing, Ed wakes up with a start.

 

His first instinct is to pull his arms down from their strangely stretched out position, only to find that they are tightly secured to the headboard behind him. 

 

Oswald smiles, proud of his work, as Ed gives him a half-awake, utterly baffled look.

 

“What is this?”

 

Ed’s voice is calm yet menacing as he glares into Oswald’s eyes. The smaller man gathers all of the boldness he can find in himself as he prepares for the inevitable confrontation.

 

“Continuation from our earlier discussion. I need you to understand your limits as Chief of Staff.”

 

He bites his lip as Ed lets out a scoff and stares back daringly, despite his restrained condition.

 

“So what are you going to do?  _ Spank  _ me?”

 

He challenges, his tone revealing his confidence in assuming Oswald would never go through with this.

 

“In fact, that’s exactly what I had in mind.”

 

Satisfied with Ed’s taken aback reaction, he gets up from the bed and looks through a drawer until he finds what he’s looking for: a wooden clothes brush. 

 

Ed’s confident expression falters as he watches Oswald come towards him with a wolfish smirk. 

If he didn’t expect him to actually spank him, he most certainly did not imagine he would do it with more than his hand.  

 

Oswald attempts to get a hold of Ed’s legs, trying to pull them up to expose his target. But the taller man’s struggles make it impossible for his relatively frail arms to keep him still with one hand and use the brush with the other.

 

“You’re being completely illogical Oswald. Not only physical pain is never going to stop me from trying to help you, but also there is absolutely no reason you would want that in the first place. Just think of how many times my advice has saved your…”

 

“I think you’re not fully comprehending the problem Ed.” Is Oswald’s snappy response to Ed’s attempt to turn things around, now that he is perfectly aware of his intent.

 

“This is not about you trying to help. It’s about your unsolicited smart ass comments and your nosiness into private matters and your abuse of power over the staff.”

 

“Like your own moral compass is preventing you from abusing your power…”

 

The pungent remark is enough to bring Oswald over the edge and renew his attempts to expose Ed’s bottom. Giving up on the effort of keeping his legs up by himself, he lets go and, hands slightly trembling in pent up anger, he roughly looks through his shelf until he finds two more ties. 

 

Will all of his strength, he gets a hold of one of Ed’s legs and pulls it up as high as he can, after which he makes a knot with the tie around his ankle and somehow manages to fix the tie to the headboard. All the while Ed tries to wrestle his leg from Oswald’s hold, his face now revealing his bewilderment.

 

As Oswald applies the same treatment to his other leg, Ed’s voice comes out in slight panic.

 

“You’re making a mistake. You really,  _ really  _ don’t want to do this.”

 

Oswald stares back at the vision in front of him: Ed’s hands firmly restrained behind his head, his legs stretched upward and immobilized, his pale buttcheeks finally spread open and in plain sight. 

 

“I think I know exactly what I want. But thank you for your input.”

 

This feels greater than he thought it would. The annoyance of always being corrected by Ed mixed with the resentment of always being on the bottom as well make this moment so much more gratifying. 

 

As he approaches his bound victim, brush in his hand, he can see Ed’s frenzied eyes shift around in alarm, looking for a way out, thinking of something smart to say. 

 

“I’m telling you, this is not in your interest. You’d be much better off if you… Ouch!!”

 

His desperate retort is sharply cut off by the first smack inflicted by Oswald’s hard brush against his stretched out skin. 

 

“Oswald. Let me go  _ now _ .” He tries to command, assuming a different approach.

 

Oswald might not have Edward Nygma’s brain, but he isn’t stupid. He is perfectly aware that if he untied his captive now, he would find himself over his lap in no time, and probably bear a mark reminding him to never attempt anything like this ever again for a few days.

 

After a few more swats land on the Chief of Staff’s upraised bottom, his voice comes out not as bold as earlier as he tries yet another tactic.

 

“Ok, ok. We can talk about this - Ouch!! - Just - Just let me talk! We can come to an agreem- Oww!”

 

But Oswald is not in the mood for talking anymore. He is channelling weeks of suppressed resentment into every blow, making each and every one count. He can tell the treatment is sending bolts of pain through Ed’s body as his gasps turn into cries and his pale skin turns a dark shade of pink.

 

In between yelps, Ed’s attempts at rescuing at least a bit of his pride evaporate as he starts pleading, now targeting Oswald’s mercy rather than his reason.

 

Which, to be fair, actually has more of an effect as Oswald hesitates for a moment, his anger boiling away at the sight of Ed’s teary eyes. Feeling slightly guilty, he half-heartedly lands a few more blows of the brush to Ed’s now bright red cheeks. But the other man is so worked-up by now that even those few swats are enough to make him swallow whatever was left of his dignity and start sobbing, muffled pleas mixed with pathetic whimpers.

 

At this point Oswald wants nothing more than to untie his friend and crawl in between his arms. Possibly even ask for forgiveness. But he knows all this will be pointless if he doesn’t finish what he has started.

 

Trying to keep a straight face, he finds the strength to make his tone as severe as possible.

 

“Are you going to start behaving and not interfere with more than what your duties as Chief of Staff allow?”

 

“Yes! YES! I will. Just please stop this!”, Ed spurts out, expecting the blows to resume any moment should he say anything else.

 

Content with his results, Oswald proceeds to free Ed’s wrists and ankles and helps his quivering legs down from their stretch. In doing so, his hand touches Ed’s freshly punished bottom, and he is surprised at how warm the skin is. Is this how his ass feels after Ed’s ministrations?

 

As Ed crawls into a fetal position, trying to muffle his sniffles into the pillow and avoiding Oswald’s gaze, the smaller man suddenly feels terrible for what he’s just done to the only person he really cares about, despite having received a similar treatment from him on more than one occasion. He climbs onto the bed as well, pulls the blanket over his and Ed’s naked bodies, and lies on his side facing Ed’s huddled form. Not quite sure what to do, he tries to soothe his shivering friend, caressing his back with one hand and pressing his forehead against his.

 

Fear of having ruined their relationship suddenly creeps into his brain and he searches Ed’s half hidden features for any signs that may indicate… Anger? Sadness? Disappointment? Will Ed still love him after this?

 

“Ed… are you ok? I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry…”

 

The few minutes of silence following that feel like torture and Oswald starts to fear for the worse, panic making its way to his heart as his eyes grow dark with apprehension.  _ Stupid _ . How could he be so stupid! He realizes just how much he needs Ed in his life, and his arrogance and nosiness now seem petty matters compared to the possibility of being alone again.

 

When Ed’s reddened eyes finally open and stare back at him, Oswald is filled with terror. Did he screw everything up? Is Ed going to leave? 

 

He doesn’t quite know to react when Ed’s lips slowly turn into a half smile.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t go through with it.”

 

At first, Oswald is filled with confusion, until he comprehends the metaphorical meaning of Ed’s words. He did, of course, go through with the spanking. But he couldn’t stay angry until the very end. In fact, he even apologized for what he originally felt was a very well deserved punishment. A small part of him even wonders if Ed’s silence after his apology wasn’t just a way to make him feel bad for what he’d just done.

 

Yet despite all this, the confirmation that everything between them is fine and Ed is not going to leave fills him with so much relief that all he can do is hold Ed’s body tight against his and kiss him all over his face, over and over. Ed probably got what he wanted in the end. But he just doesn’t care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed's riddle comes from here: https://www.quora.com/What-are-the-best-riddles-by-the-Riddler-Batman since I couldn't come up with one myself!!


End file.
